


Adorable

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: While on a "double date", Juvia reveals an adorable secret. (Gruvia and minor NaLu) (Pure Fluff) (Post-Manga)





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ship-ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ship-ambrosia).



**Hi again, everyone.**

**Here we go with day 3.**

**I actually started writing this one into another story, but decided it was better as a one-shot.**

**If you've been hoping for Gruvia and NaLu fluff, this is the story for you.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"So, what would you like to order?" The poor waiter had no idea what was coming once he stared at the group of four.

"Well...I think I'm going with the salmon fillet tonight." The first to order was Lucy, who was familiar with the restaurant.

"We'll have two caramade franks, please." Gray ordered for himself and Juvia.

"What about you, Natsu?" The latter turned to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Try not to order everything this time, please." Lucy pleaded.

"I never ordered everything." Natsu protested. "I still haven't tried the fish and chips."

There was a collective groan once he started telling the waiter his order and the blonde even banged her head against the table, letting out a defeated sigh.

"It's no use." Gray laughed at her reaction, causing his girlfriend to frown.

"That's not funny." He shrugged.

"Depends on what you think is funny." Knowing he had a point, Juvia sighed.

"I thought you promised to be nicer." He chuckled, an arm snaking around her waist to bring her close.

"Only to you." Lucy's frown was replaced with a smile while she watched their interactions.

"You guys are just adorable." She lifted her head from the table.

"Don't call us that." Gray protested while Juvia smiled.

"Have I told you about what my darling Gray did yesterday? Now that was adorable." He groaned.

"Seriously? You're gonna tell the story again?" Lucy stared between the two with interest.

"What did he do?" Juvia gave her boyfriend a pleading look.

"It wasn't adorable." He crossed his arms, almost pouting.

"Let me be the judge of that." The celestial wizard said, giving the water mage a nod.

"Okay, so, we were on our way back home after dinner and we stopped by Magnolia Park, since it's on our way back to the guild."

Juvia started telling the story while Gray burried his head on the table, letting out a groan. Natsu, who had just finished ordering, turned to them with interest.

"Then, as we stopped by the field of flowers, I spotted a few white roses; you know those are my favorites. So Gray, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, used his magic to create a bouquet for them."

"Awww that's so sweet." Lucy beamed while the ice mage only groaned.

"There's more." Juvia excitedly said, clapping her hands together. "When he presented them to me, he said he had made many ice objects meant for me, but had been too nervous to give them. So, of course, I persuaded him to show me some of them. Guess which one I liked the most?"

"The heart one." Natsu answered seconds later.

"How did you know?" Juvia asked, eyes widened, at the same time as Gray turned to his friend, face flushed. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I have dragon slayer hearing, remember?" Natsu reminded them. "I was on my way back home when I overheard you two talking."

"So you've been spying on us?" The ice mage asked, clearly furious.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled while glaring at her best friend.

"I didn't mean to, okay?" He quickly raised his hands in surrender. "I just can't control it."

"Then try. It's not right for you to listen on their private conversations." She scolded, motioning towards the blushing couple.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "But, honestly, I wish I hadn't listened to that. Hearing Gray being all cheesy and romantic made me want to throw up."

"Hey!" Juvia protested, at the same time as Gray yelled, face even redder. "I wasn't being cheesy!"

"Well, I think it's adorable." Lucy told them, smiling. "I'm glad you've managed to turn him into an actual human being, Juvia."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The ice mage asked, confused.

"I think so too." Juvia turned to her boyfriend with a bright smile. "You are the most adorable boyfriend ever, my love."

Normally, he would've protested, but she was the one saying it, so he allowed. "Whatever."

When she scooted closer to him and her hands lifted, holding his face, before she leaned in for a kiss, he didn't complain.

Only because it was her.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I just love imagining Gray and Juvia dating. They would surely be hilarious together.**

 

**Coming tomorrow: I'll start day 4 with another hilarious Gruvia story. In this one, they will be babysitting Gajeel and Levy's twins, so you can expect plenty of cuteness and happiness.**

**Till next time ;)**


End file.
